If I Never Knew You
by UntoldLies
Summary: When Emma agreed to go to New York for a weekend with her best friends to celebrate an engagement, she thought it'd be a fun relaxing getaway; just what she needed. What she didn't expect was to meet a charming Irish bartender with a smile to die for. And she certainly never intended to fall for him. Completely AU. No curse.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She had disliked him from the moment she had met him. He was arrogant and annoying. He had seemed like the type of guy who would spend a few glorious hours in bed with a girl, only to leave her knowing she was wanting more. He was everything she had disliked about men since she was old enough to understand them. Yet when he asked her to go home with him after his shift ended, she found herself eager to say yes.

As sure as she was that he would take her to some cheap motel, he had surprised her. He had brought her to his own home, albeit not much, considering the bare walls and lack of knick-knacks around. Not that she had much time before he had fallen asleep to look around.

Their lips had barely parted from the moment they hit his front door. He had pulled her legs up around his waist, carrying her only as far as the couch 3 feet from it before collapsing on top of her, his mouth making its way from her mouth, down her jawline, her neck and her chest before making his way back to her lips again. He was teasing her. She knew that. And as much as she hated him for it, she wanted more.

He had taken his sweet time peeling her dress off her, even stopping her from removing it herself. She wasn't used to not being the one in charge. Normally, guys were clumsily stripping her down, but not this one. He was enjoying the fact that making her wait had driven her crazy. While all she had wanted to do was move her hands along the bare skin of his back, he had restrained her hands with his own, planting chaste kisses on her lips, making her lean up for more of him.

By the time they had hit the bed, she couldn't remember ever wanting anything as much as she had wanted him. She suspected the waiting was getting to him to, because while he still teased her with every moment, she could feel his rushed movements. It hadn't taken long for them to wind up tangled together, her calling out his name, feeling the most wonderful, numbing pleasure she had ever felt.

He had drifted off to sleep, shortly after stepping outside for a smoke. She had expected him to give her cab fare, but instead, he asked where she was going when he returned to see her dressed. He had pulled her back down on the bed, laying half on top of her, kissing her neck and stroking her hair. He had told her to stay and he would drop her off back to her hotel in the morning.

And so, she found herself lying in his bed, his arm draped over her stomach, looking around. She was trying to find some trace of who this man honestly was. She tried to think if she even knew his last name. She couldn't believe she could be so blinded by lust that she wouldn't at least know the basics about this man. Never had she not known so little about a man before she jumped into bed with him. It may be true she was prone to one night stands rather than relationships, but she had at least gone on dates with them; talked to them.

It was then she realized that he knew more about her than she knew about him. Of course, she supposed it had something to do with him being a bartender. He was used to listening to girls talk or sob over their woes, not the other way around; not that she had been upset. But dancing with a bunch of guys who were trying to grope her and her friends was less appealing sitting at the bar, where she could at least enjoy staring at the exceptionally good looking bartender, even if she knew she would hate him; or so she had thought.

She decided she needed to leave. It suddenly had her feeling panicked and constricted, knowing she knew nothing of this man; knowing that he was sleeping comfortably next to her, as though she were his. She needed to go. She eased his arm off of her and slowly sat up, being careful not to wake him. She froze when she saw him stir, but breathed a sigh of relief when he resumed his steady breathing that meant he was asleep.

She inhaled the night air deeply when she reached the sidewalk outside his building. She felt so much better knowing she was going to go back to her normal life. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse, realizing she hadn't talked to her friends since they had headed back to the hotel where they were all staying. That had been hours ago. She had walked back up the block with the drunken girls, made sure they had made it back to their rooms, and snuck back to the bar, where she had intended to spend a few blissful hours with the bartender. It was almost 4am now. She saw she had several text messages and missed called. Most of them were the same. Wondering where she was and asking her to call as soon as she could. And then there was one that told her to have fun with the hot bartender. She smiled a little, knowing her best friend knew her better than anyone and had probably seen this coming from the moment she had started talking to him.

She texted each of them back, letting them know everything was okay and was relieved when she saw a cab stopping just a few feet from where she was, letting someone out. She motioned for the driver to wait for her as she walked toward it. She had the door opened, ready to get in when she heard her name called out from behind her. She turned around to see him jogging toward her in just his sleep pants and a white t-shirt. "Emma, where are you going? I told you I'd take you back in the morning," he frowned.

"I have to go. Tonight was fun," she replied curtly. She wanted to tell him it was the most amazing night she could remember, but of course, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. It seemed as though he was headed there anyway. "Thanks. I'll be fine."

"When can I see you again?" he looked at her, his expression almost pained. She exhaled slowly, knowing he wanted her to stay as much as she wanted to. But that couldn't happen. She was only here for the weekend, and on top of that, she didn't want a relationship. She wasn't a relationship type of girl.

"I don't know," she shrugged, trying to smile. "I think the girls want to explore a lot of different places while we're here. I'm sort of at their mercy," she heard the cab driver clear his throat behind her. "I really have to go," she tilted her head to the driver, who looked like he was ready to drive off without her and started to get into the back.

Before she was able to he had grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, and was kissing her. "Come back to the bar tonight. Please. I'll treat you and your girlfriends to a few rounds. I want to see you again, Emma," he practically whispered.

She stood, looking into his blue eyes for a moment. She almost agreed then and there. It was those eyes, she thought; the same look that had made her want to leave with him so badly before. "We'll see," she responded quickly before getting in the cab and telling the driver to take her back to her hotel. She forced herself to look ahead, instead of staring at the man who was inevitably standing on the street still behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're bringing me back here. I told you I didn't want to see him again," Emma huffed as the four girls stood outside the bar for the second night in a row.

"Too bad," Ruby smiled as she put her hands on her hips. "We're going in there, and we're going to have fun. Plus he said he'd give us drinks, right? This is for Mary Margaret," she gestured toward the girl, who looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"Come on, Em. Let's have some fun and celebrate," Belle smiled as she put her arm around the blonde.

"Can't we celebrate somewhere else? Preferably with a bartender I haven't slept with?"

"Nope. We're going to go out there, enjoy ourselves, flirt a little bit-" she turned toward Mary Margaret. "Not you though. Or we're telling David," she smiled.

"No need to worry about me. I'm perfectly happy with the man I have," she smiled.

"Come on then," Ruby grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her inside.

The bar was much darker than the night before, with strobe lights and glow sticks everywhere. Loud rap music played over the speakers instead of the softer music from the night before. It was like a totally new place. Must be the difference between Thursday night and Friday night, Emma thought. She looked over to the bar, and found she was slightly disappointed when she saw a petite girl with bright red hair pouring drinks. She knew Killian had said to come here. She had assumed he would be working.

"Where's he at?" Belle yelled into Emma's ear, only to receive a shrug from the girl.

"Well, come on. Let's dance while we wait. Maybe he's just not here yet," Ruby grabbed her friends' arms. Emma noticed this had become a thing with her friend. She had to remember to tell her she didn't like it.

"I'm going to get some drinks," Mary Margaret shouted after spending some time on the dance floor. "Emma, come with me?" Emma gratefully accepted the offer. She was starting to sweat, being shoved around between dancing bodies all around her. When they reached the bar, it was still the same young woman from earlier serving. Most of the bar was crowded with men, trying to talk to her. But Emma could tell she wasn't interested in any of them, though she did a good job of smiling and laughing at just the right time to make them think she might be.

"What can I get you?" She yelled over the music, her bright teeth shining even in the darkness.

"Is Killian working tonight?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma wanted to smack her. But once she got over it, she looked expectantly to the red-head.

She laughed. "No, he's not. Are you Emma?" She looked at Emma, who nodded. "He said to make sure you all drink free tonight," she smiled as she pulled out two glasses.

"How did you know I was Emma?" she asked.

"Told me if a pretty blonde came up and asked about him, it would probably be you," she giggled. "What would like?"

Once the girls had their drinks, along with drinks for the other two, they handed her some cash for a tip and made their way to a deserted table. "I can't believe he isn't here," Mary Margaret frowned. "Why would he tell you to come here only to ditch?"

"Guess he isn't as interested as I thought he was," she shrugged. She tried to sound casual, but found herself quite disappointed. "Well, if we're drinking on his tab, let's drink," she proclaimed after downing her drink.

"That's my girl!" Ruby grinned. "Come on. A few shots and you aren't going to care about him at all."

Emma found Ruby was half right. Once she had a few more drinks, she was feeling much better. She was even enjoying dancing with the girls, something she rarely did. Most of the time, she was the one who enjoyed sitting at the bar and drinking, watching her friends dance with each other, laughing at the men who tried to get in between them. Tonight, she wanted to let go and be with them. It was about time she got to enjoy time with them instead of stressing about everything in her life. Though she hadn't fully forgotten about Killian, she had been glancing at the bar less and less.

She had been so lost in her own world, moving to the rhythm of the music, she hadn't noticed anyone behind her until she felt hands on her hips. Normally, she would have been inclined to turn around and punch someone who touched her so intimately without her permission, but those hands felt so good as they wrapped around her waist. She felt a warm body pressed up against her back and lips on her neck and she finally decided it was enough. She turned around and was ready to tell the guy off when she realized who it was. It was him. "Killian?" she couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"Hello, love. Expecting someone else?" His smile was so wonderful. She felt herself melt at the sight of it. She hated that fact. Emma Swan did not melt at the sight of men.

"The girl at the bar said you weren't working tonight. I thought you stood me up," she yelled over the music.

"I figured you wouldn't show up until later like last night. Ariel said you've been here for a while though." She wanted him to keep talking. He had to be close to her ear so she could hear him over the music, and every time he spoke, she got shivers.

"Dance with me!" She smiled as she grabbed his hands and put them back on her hips. She ran her hands over his chest as they moved with the music. She turned around to see her friends were still there next to her, and were all smiling at her as they danced.

"Would you ladies like a ride home?" he smiled as they gave last call at the bar. They all looked exhausted, with the exception of Mary Margaret, who had obviously not been drinking as heavily as the others.

"We're only a block up," Emma shook her head. She could feel the fuzziness of the alcohol wearing off, and her eyelids were growing heavier by the second. "Hey, where's Ruby?" she looked around, suddenly realizing her friend was gone

"I think your friend has decided to enjoy the finer things in New York," Killian nodded toward the bar where Ruby was not so discreetly kissing a man who had his arms running up and down her sides and back.

"I'll go get her," Mary Margaret smiled as she sighed and headed toward the two. She stopped as she reached Killian. "I think a ride would be great, thank you," she added as she walked off.

"I'll go pull the car around," he said as he stood up from the stool he was perched on. "I'll meet you outside in a few minutes," he looked at Emma who only nodded.

She looked over at Mary Margaret, who had Ruby by the arm, guiding her back to them. "I don't see why I have to leave with you all," she was frowning.

"Ruby, he had a handlebar mustache. And he was at least 15 years older than you," Mary Margaret gave her a disgusted look. "Did you even look at him before you started kissing him?"

"He bought me a drink," she shrugged, smiling. "You didn't yell at Emma when she went off to sleep with the bartender," she frowned again.

"She wasn't drunk when she decided to put the moves on him," she raised her eyebrows. "Besides, Emma and Killian went off in the privacy of his home to do what they were doing. This guy was ready to lean you over the bar. It's gross, Ruby," she almost laughed when Emma burst out with her own fit of giggles.

"Shut up," Ruby said, laughing herself now. "It wasn't that bad."

"It was pretty bad," Belle laughed. "You should not be allowed to make decisions when you've been drinking."

"Fine, fine," Ruby put her hands up in mock surrender. "I am the bad decision maker," she turned to Emma. "Where is that gorgeous bartender of yours?"

"Getting the car," she replied. "Come on. We should head out anyway. He's probably out by now," she started walking toward the front of the bar.

"Have a good night," Ariel called after them. "And Emma?"

Emma stopped and looked at the girl. "Yeah?"

"Don't hurt him, okay?" She smiled sadly at her. "He really is a good guy. And I know you're just here for the weekend. And so does he. I just don't want to see him hurt, alright?"

Emma smiled. "I'm trying not to. I'm not sure he really gets that I'm leaving in 2 days," she sighed. "But I'll try," she nodded as she headed back to her friends and out of the bar.

Once they reached the hotel, all the girls thanked Killian and started to get out of the back seat. "Oh no!" Ruby gasped. "I think I left my phone at the bar!"

"I'll take you back to get it," Killian offered.

"I'm really tired. Emma, will you go?" she pouted. Emma, who was still in the front seat, gave her a look that could kill. "Please?" she stuck out her lower lip, and smiled brightly when Emma sighed and agreed. "Thanks, Em! You're the best! See you back inside," she turned and started to walk with the other girls through the front doors of the hotel.

"I didn't think you brought your phone with you," Mary Margaret eyed her friend.

"I didn't," she grinned as the two girls beside her laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"I'm going to kill her," Emma growled as she paced of the back room of the bar, Killian grinning behind her. She had just realized that the girl hadn't even brought her phone with her. She couldn't believe she would have forgotten, especially since Ruby had asked her to check her phone for the time several times throughout the night. "I'm such an idiot," she shook her head. "Why are you smiling?" She turned to face him.

"If you wanted to get me alone, Swan, all you had to do was ask. You needn't employ your friends for help," he stroked her cheek with his finger and pushed her hair behind her ear,

"This wasn't some plot to get you alone," she pushed his hand away. She didn't like how much she enjoyed his touch. "And my name is Emma. Not Swan," she narrowed her eyes.

He just smiled in response. "As you wish, Emma," he put the emphasis on her name. He grabbed her purse and handed it to her. "As we're not looking for a cell phone and you seem to have no desire to be alone with me, I guess I should drop you back off at the hotel then," he grinned at her.

"What's your hurry?" she asked, slowly taking her bag from him.

"You're the one who seems to be ready to go, love," he shrugged. "Thought I was doing you a favor."

"And what if I'm not ready to go?" She asked cautiously.

"Well then what, per say, would you have us do? Ariel's going to kick us out soon," he raised one eyebrow. He could see her shift her weight to one foot. She looked as though she were thinking about her words very carefully.

"I don't know," she lifted her chin to look at him. "What do you want to do?"

He stepped closer to her, the corners of his lips turned up. "There are many things I'd like to do. I don't think any of them appropriate in the back room of the bar."

"Get a room, you two," the pair stepped apart at the sound of Ariel's voice as she walked into the room. "And really not this one," she chuckled. "I'm locking up. Killian, set the alarm before you go, please. I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?" He nodded and she walked out, still smiling at them.

"Thought she was going to kick us out," Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Me too," he shrugged. "So do you still want to stay? Or would you like me to take you back?"

"I think I'd like to stay for a while," she smiled as she sauntered out toward the front bar, feeling satisfied when he followed. She hopped on a stool and leaned on the counter. "What are you waiting for, bartender? Pour me a drink," she grinned.

"Anything for you, love," he smiled as he grabbed a bottle from the shelf behind him. "Comes at a price though," he wiggled his eyebrows as he poured the amber liquid into a glass.

"I knew I wasn't drinking free tonight," she muttered to herself then looked back up at him. "What's the price?"

"I want to know about you."

"You already know more about me than I know about you. I think that's hardly fair," she furrowed her brows. She wasn't much for revealing herself to people. So why was she so ready to tell this man everything? Perhaps it was because she suspected she would never see him again after tonight. So why not enjoy it while it lasted? "Fine. But I'd like to know some things too."

"And just what would you like to know of me? I'm always happy to oblige."

"Last name would be a good start."

"Jones," he answered simply. "That's easy enough. Thought you might have something tough for me," he smiled as he slid the glass toward her.

"Okay," she took a sip. "How long have you been in New York?"

"5 years. Give or take a few months. Ariel was my neighbor in my first apartment. She got me the job my first week here and I've been here ever since," he poured his own glass. "And what do you do, Swan?"

"I work in a lawyer's office. Mostly I answer the phone."

"Sounds awfully boring," he laughed.

"It's truly is," she nodded as she took another drink.

"Why'd you come to New York this weekend? I know your friend just got engaged, but what made you all want to come here?" he leaned over the counter. His face was much closer to hers now.

"We used to come here every summer for a week with Ruby. Her mom lived here when we were growing up. We stopped coming once we all graduated high school and Belle and Mary Margaret went off to college. Then it was just Ruby and me," she sighed and then looked up. "Why did you come to New York?" her smile was back, but she noticed his had faded. "I'm sorry. If it's something you don't want to talk about-"

"I had nothing left to stay for in Ireland. My brother lived here for a while when he was in college. He loved it so much, I thought I'd like it too."

"Is your brother-" she stopped, wondering if she was pushing too far.

"Liam lives in Seattle with his wife and daughter now," he smiled. "I was married in Ireland," he added after a short pause. "She passed away. In a car accident," she could see the pain on his face now. She wanted to reach out and touch him. She wanted to comfort him. He exhaled deeply. "Coming here helped. And Ariel really helped me get over everything. She's probably the best friend I've had aside from Liam."

"Did you two ever-" she didn't even mean to ask, but she had been curious since she had seen the girl. She was beautiful and she had seen the way the pair had interacted throughout the night when he would get them drinks. She shouldn't even care. He wasn't hers. Whatever he did before her, and after didn't matter.

He laughed. "No. She's wonderful, but no. Perhaps if I hadn't been mourning Milah when I came here. And by the time I was starting to move on, we were too good of friends. Neither of us would have ruined that," he stopped and eyed her, his grin returning. "Were you jealous?"

She frowned. "No. I have nothing to be jealous of. You and I, we're not-"

"Of course we aren't. You're leaving in 2 days. Doesn't mean you can't be jealous," he smiled. "It's okay to admit it, love. I know I'm quite charming."

"Get over yourself, Jones. I was just asking a question. I just wanted to make sure Ariel wasn't going to come attack me," she replied, his smile widening.

"She's not the jealous type, anyway," he laughed. "Plus she has this whole true love thing going on with her fiancé."

"I didn't see a ring," she furrowed her brow.

"Engaged bartenders don't make as much in tips. Even if they are beautiful. People want to believe they can take them home and enjoy a wild night of passion," his face was thoughtful. "Much like you did," he laughed when she smacked his arm.

"I think you overestimate yourself," she raised an eyebrow. It was a challenge, but she knew she was lying. So did he. He only had to look at her to know.

"If you insist. But I'd be happy to give it another go if you really feel it wasn't up to your standards," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. "It's late. I really think I should be getting back. Or they're going to assume I'm not coming back at all."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He whispered, his lips so close to her ear, she could feel his breath.

"Come on," she grabbed her purse and stood up, though everything in her wanted to stay there with him. "I might even let you walk me to my door," she gave him a smile before turning around and walking through the front door.

"Well played, Swan," he smiled as he grabbed his keys and followed her.


End file.
